Perfect
by SSJsabrina
Summary: trunks needs a date he can trust at the valentines party for CC. Will he go with the blonde hairded bimbo or the beautiful raven goddes. find out.


_Damnit,_ thought Trunks. The Capsule Corporation Valentine's Day Party was in three days and he didn't have a date. Oh, it's not as though he couldn't find one. Every bubbling blond in a wide radius was drooling to get a date with him. No, the problem is finding a suitable date that won't double-cross him to the tabloids. He was screwed.

It was then that Goten chose to pop his head into the Vice President of Capsule Corporation's window. His friend had had a blank look on his face for a while, so Goten figured he wasn't interrupting anything. "Trunks?"

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to glare at the demi-saiyajin. Goten smiled sheepishly. "What do you want?" said Trunks, wearing a scowl much like his father's. Goten gulped. "I was just wondering who you were taking to the Valentine's Day Party." Trunks banged his head on his desk and groaned. "Ok... Anyway, I was wondering if I could... well..." Trunks glared at him. Goten gulped again. "Spit it out!"

"CanItakeBratotheparty," he said in one word, panted, and then glanced at Trunks. Trunks had a thoughtful look on his face. _Pan! She'd be perfect to take. She wouldn't betray me and claim we had a love child like last year's date. _He turned conniving eyes to Goten, who shifted under the scrutiny. "Oh, you can take Bra. If she says yes..." Goten's face lit up, then faulted as Trunks continued. "And if... if you convince Gohan to let me take Pan."

"Pan! Why Pan?" asked Goten. "Pan's perfect. She won't sell me out; she's reliable; and she'd be a knock out in formal wear." Trunks paused. Where had that thought come from. _Pan, a knock out? Maybe... _Goten frown and sighed in defeat. "I'll do my best. But you got to make sure Vegeta doesn't come after me!" Trunks shrugged. Vegeta wasn't going to do anything. He'll be too preoccupied by the suit mom bought for him. "Deal!"

Goten frowned. He knew he was going to regret this.

Pan stretched her cramped limbs and glanced out the window. Only a few more minutes and she could go home. She was twenty, a product designer for Capsule Corp., and moving quickly up the corporate ladder. It was an OK job. She got to see Bulma alot and she got to design the packages for new products. The only part she didn't like was the female co-workers. They annoyed her immensely with their endless jabber about how cute Trunks was and how great he was. Didn't those women have any shame! Sure, Trunks was sweet, and he was cute... _Cute!_ Pan shook her head to clear it of those bad thoughts. Still, it was no reason to go around mooping about him. And she was going to skip this year's Valentine's Day Party altogether.

Each year he went with some bimbo with nothing more between her ears that a patch of air. And each year the tabloids made up some ridiculous story about the two and it took poor Trunks the rest of the year to fix it. _And none of those hoochies deserve him! They only end up hurting him. If only..._ She shook her again to clear it of wicked ideas and wishful thinking. And she had thought she was over her girlhood crush. Atleast she didn't swoon when she saw him.

She glanced at the clock and gathered her briefcase and blazer and headed out the door. She was dressed in a gray dress slacks and a burgundy colored blouse. Her hair was unbound, by orange bandana or otherwise, and hung past her shoulders. She let it grow as she matured and she was more curvatious than she was a few years past. She was thinking it was a long time since she saw the Z fighters all together, a while since she saw Trunks.

She squealed as she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She powered up and jammed her elbow in her assailant's gut. There was a groan, a curse, and Pan turned around to see Goten, holding his midsection. "Sorry, you scared me." Goten smiled and waved it off. "Don't worry about it, but you could do something for me." Goten seemed hopeful and Pan was instantly suspicious. "See, I was wondering if you could get Gohan to let you to go the Valentine's Day Party..."

"No Way"

"with Trunks." Goten took a deep breath and looked at the shocked Pan. "He wants to go with me?" Goten nodded. "Yea, I can't figure it out, either." Pan scowled at him. "What's wrong with me!" she yelled, looking alot like grandma, Chi-Chi. Goten cowered and hurried to explain, "I merely meant that why you when there are other wome-" scowl "uh, without overprotective fathers!" Pan sighed. "Dad will be a problem. I can handle him." "Then you'll do it!" asked Goten, and Pan nodded, heading toward her home. She wanted to get started right away.

Gohan closed his eyes and sighed in bliss. It wasn't often that Videl gave him back rubs, and he was really tense. Last night he had a nightmare that some guy was trying to steal his Pan. _That would never happen, though. _Pan was a responsible young woman who was even now looking for an apartment. To get away from daddy and to some boy. No! His eyes popped open and he frowned. "Gohan, I'm going to go check on dinner. When Pan gets home, tell her I want to talk to her about the Valentine's Day Party." Gohan's eyes shot over to the retreating form of his wife and he sighed.

Valentine's Day isn't made for daddy's little girls. And Pan was a daddy's little girl. Gohan was going to have to set Videl straight on that soon. _Valentine's Day... hmmm.. what to do for Videl?_ His thoughts were interrupted by noise from the foyer. Pan was home. She stuck her head into the living room, and finding Gohan alone, walked in and sat next to him.

"Hi, Dad. How was your day?" she asked. Gohan smiled, "Same as usual, you?" "Same here, too. Except..." Gohan frowned. "You know the big Valentine's Day Party coming up. A couple of friends of mine want to go and so do I. I'm a big girl, daddy. I know not to drink too much, not to go anywhere with anyone I don't know." Gohan sighed. He wasn't afraid of her getting hurt. She could hold her own in a fight, and if it really got tough, her raised ki would alert them all. No, it was the boys he was worried about. But it was only going to be a couple of friends..._ I suppose that's ok. _"I guess... What the hey, have fun."

Pan smiled. She knew she would get him with the couple of friends bit. And Trunks was a friend... sort of. _No, he is a friend and only asked me was because he didn't want to get betrayed by conniving, dirty, little bitches! Get a hold of your self, Pan. _She took a deep breath, smiled at her father, and gave him a big kiss on his cheek as she raced out of the room.

Trunks collapsed on his bed and put his hands behind his head. "Ohh!" He forgot to call Goten and see if he had started on his mission. Before he could reach the phone, it rang so he just picked it up. "Hello," said an almost despondent Trunks. "Hi. Trunks? What's wrong?" asked Pan. Trunks smiled, "Nothing." _Now. _"I was just going to call Goten, but you're just as good. No, even better." Pan was glad she was on the phone and not in person because she was blushing. "He told me of... uh..."

"Phew. I suppose that takes the heat off me. So, will you go with me?" he asked. "Yea. I mean, I'd love too. I even got my dad to let me go... Why do I even need to ask him! I'm twenty." Trunks laughed, "Yea, but your dad is hyperactive and a SuperSaiyan. And I thought Goten was going to ask him. Spineless guppy!" Pan giggled. "Leave Uncle Goten alone. My dad is hyperactive and a SuperSaiyan." Trunks grinned. Pan sounded different, her voice was more feminine and throaty. _But she was still fun. Still Pan. Just older._ gulp

"I've got the company credit card, so you can get a Dior or whatever if you don't have anything." Trunks ran a hand through his lavender colored hair and wondered why it shaked._ I'm nervous. But it's just Pan._ "Thanks, Trunks. I appreciate it." _Sweet innocent Pan. _Trunks scowled. _She still better be innocent or I'll kill the man... What is wrong with me?_

Pan had been thinking the same thing about herself. Was she going insane or what? All those childhood fantasies were reappearing and she didn't know what to do with them. It was silly to be thinking that way of Trunks. _Face it, Pan, your falling and by Valentine's Day you'll be sunk._ "Hey, Pan, know what? We're Valentines! Weird, huh?" Pan blinked. _Weird? _That hurt. "Yea, 'night, Trunks."

"Night." click Pan hung up and Trunks frowned. What had he said? _Weird... Damn! She thinks I'm not serious about us... I'm not. There is no us... Is there? Do I want there to be? Pan is nice... and cute... I'm confused. _Trunks sighed and flipped the light switch.

Pan slipped into her silk nightie and opened her diary. She flipped through the pages she'd written ever since Grandpa disappeared. She stopped at an entry done shortly after she turned 16. Trunks had asked her out, but it turned out he invited everyone. She was so heartbroken that she just decided not to like Trunks. _So much for that,_ she thought as she flipped to the first clear page and jotted down the date.

Another boring day at work. I did get to work on the package design for the new capsulized Mustang GT. After work, Goten told me Trunks wanted to go to the Valentine's Day Party with me. Nothing's changed between us, though. He still probably thinks of me the bratty little girl he used to know. That's not me, no more bandana and jeans. I guess I'll just have to show him that! What am I thinking. This is Trunks! Sweet, powerful, and oh so sexy. I'm dead. I don't want to be like all those other girls who obsess over him. No, I'll just have play hard to get... and never got.

Pan sighed and closed the small book. She put it back in its hiding place, the bottom drawer of her computer desk. She then crawled into her bed and switched out the light for another night without sleep. _If only..._

Trunks woke up to a painfully loud buzzing. His alarm clock was vibrating from the sound it was making and Trunks grabbed it and threw it across the room, where it hit the wall with a loud thud. "TRUNKS! You are going to be late for work if you don't get up right NOW!" shouted his mom's voice. Trunks sighed. And he was having the best dream too. Pan had invited him over and they just started making out and... blush "I must be insane," he mumbled.

"Trunks!" shouted Bulma, again. Vegeta covered his ears, that time. Saiyans had sensitive ears and his mate had his ears ringing. _Damn that brat! He's getting soft from working at that damn place. _Saiyans needed to sleep about one third of time humans did. Bulma opened her mouth to scream again, and Vegeta disappeared, running from the room in a blur. She smiled to herself, she could get something done if she wanted to.

Vegeta reappeared in Trunks' room and pulled his son, by his ear, from his bed and toward the door. "Awww! Letgo!" he whined, and Vegeta cringed. _He must have gotten that from his mother. _Vegeta dropped him, spun on a heal, and promptly left the room. "He's up, woman." Bulma giggled. Poor Trunks.

Trunks showered and dressed in record time. He was in a navy suit with a tight black turtle neck that seemed to hug his well defined muscles. He grabbed his briefcase and rushed toward the door. "Breakfast!" called Bulma. "Sorry, ma. No time." Trunks said, turning to leave. Bulma took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Trunks was in a chair at the table, both ears hurting now, and facing a scowling Vegeta. He dropped his briefcase beside his chair and his stomach growled loudly. _Oh, well, there are worse fates. _Bulma smiled sweetly at him, and he glared at her.

In typical, Saiyan form, he scarfed down breakfast. When he was done, he glanced at his watch, 9:58, yiped, and sped from the room, briefcase in tow. He had two minutes to get to work, so he got there like he ate breakfast, in a blur. He walked into his office, sat down and began to work. As he did, he glanced over at the calendar. Two more days till the Valentine's Day Party, and surprisingly, he was actually looking forward to it. He knew Pan would be perfect.

Pan twitched. She hated work. Not really, but with the party coming up, it was beginning to get on her nerves. Her assistant wouldn't do a thing she asked of her because she was too busy drooling over a picture of Trunks. And when Pan went to get coffee, girls were gathered around the refreshment table, talking about Trunks and wondering who he was taking to the Party. _Me you fools, he's mine! _Pan twitched again.

"You look happy," said John, a spikey brown haired co-worker. Pan snapped out of her revere and looked at him. "Hi" she said meekly. He smiled. "What's wrong?" "Valentine's Day Party." John grinned, "I have the solution to that, and since you seem in the mood for short answers: Will you go with me?" Pan blinked. "What?"

"Will you go with me?" Pan didn't know what to say. "Uhh, Sorry, I already have a date." He frowned. "Then why are you depressed about it?" Pan growled in frustration. "I can't get any work done with everyone else mooning over our VP." John laughed. "Trunks-san? Hehehe. I guess everyone is mooning over him. Hey, how come you're not?" Pan cringed.

"Because she's going with me," said Trunks softly. He had come to ask Pan to lunch when he saw John go in, so he watched them. He decided he didn't like John._ Note to self, fire his ass, quickly as possible._ John jumped when he heard the voice behind him. It almost seemed to growl, and personally, the guy freaked him out. John nodded once to him and waved bye to Pan, exiting quickly.

Trunks strolled in, minus jacket, and his blue eyes met Pan's dark ones. He shut the door behind him, without looking away from Pan. She looked wonderful. She was wearing a short black skirt and a dark purple blouse that accentuated similar highlight in her long black hair, which was unbound and well past her shoulders. Pan blinked in surprise and her eyes traveled, of their own accord, down his lean, well-muscled form. "You didn't want to go with him, did you?" he purred, and Pan shivered. He sounded forbidding, yet sexy at the same time. He sounded down right jealous. "Not really, he annoys me. Why do you ask?" said Pan, sounding innocent. Trunks scowled Vegeta-like and Pan giggled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm hungry..."

"Big surprise"

"and I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me." Pan smiled. To tell the truth, she was hungry too, but she wanted to play with him first. "Ohh, Trunks, are you asking me out, like on a date?" Trunks frowned. "Yeah." "Really," she asked. Trunks cocked his head to the side and smiled. Pan put up her hands in defeat, "Ok, ok."

They went to a popular, fairly large diner. Since Trunks had been there before, they actually believed him when he ordered two of everything on the menu. "This looks like a nice place." _This date totally makes up for the weird thing, _thought Pan. Trunks grinned, "Good food, too." _Most definitely._ Trunks rubbed his sweaty palms on his dress pants. _This means that we're boyfriend/girlfriend, right? Or does Pan think I'm too old. I'm not too old, am I? Nooo. No. Right? Oh man... and if she smiles at me like that again... _"I was thinking that it's been a long time since the whole gang has gotten together. Maybe I'll invite them all to the Valentine's Day Party." Pan yiped. "You don't want to do that! I told my dad I was just going with a couple friends, and I think his definition of 'a couple of friends' is quite different from mine."

Trunks frowned. _I'm just a friend? Of course. This is Pan, that bratty little girl... all grown up... damn! Screw that, she's mine! But Gohan... hmmm... _"Ok, Pan. Anyway..." Pan noticed his sudden change in mood. _Oh no,_ she thought, _I just called him my friend. _sigh _That's all he is, though. _The two chatted until the food came, then scarfed it down at an alarming rate. The whole fiasco was a blur of utensils and lunch. When they were finish, they walked back to C.C. It was an unseasonably bright day and they gloried in feel of warm sun on their skin.

Pan stayed at work for a long while after her shift so that she could get caught up. That wasn't the true reason, though. That afternoon with Trunks had been enchanting for her, and it had filled her mind with all sorts of creative ideas. She caught the surge of creative thought and used it to finish her package of the Mustang GT. She yahned, gathered her jacket, and exited the building. _Looks like another sleepless night. Was Trunks mad when I called him a friend before? That would be so cool. _

It was 10:30, pretty late, but she had called her dad a couple hours ago and told him she was going to stay at work a while longer. Pan exited the building, took off into the sky, and flew to her house. As she got home, she smelled rice, chicken, and buttered bread. Okaa-san (mother) had left her something. Pan called out to her parents, who were not to be found (not in the living room, kitchen, bathroom...), rubbed her hands together and dug in.

When she was done devouring the leftovers of that night's dinner, she went upstairs and sank into a bath. The bubbles she put in came up to her chin and the warm water lulled her to sleep. In her dream, Trunks was proposing to her and her Otou-san (father) seemed alright with it. She was woke by the sound of the telephone ringing. Cursing, she pulled a robe over her pruned skin and hopped to the metallic red phone in her room. It was John. "Hey Pan."

"Hey," said Pan, in a not too happy voice. Glancing at the clock, it was 11:15._ I wonder what Trunks is doing? _"So, are you really going to the party with the VP? And what was with him today. The way he looked at me, it was like I did something wrong." Pan smiled evilly. "Well, you weren't on task; it looked like you were interrupting my work; and you were trying to steal his date. Maybe he thinks you did do something wrong." John gasped. "I didn't think of it that way... Wow. Maybe he'll fire me." Pan smiled wider. "Maybe... Is there something you wanted?"_ Tomorrow I'll go looking for a dress... What color should I choose. Maybe Bra will come..._ "Yea, do you want to go with the VP? I mean, he didn't bully you in to it, did he?" Pan nearly laughed. "His name is Trunks, and no, he didn't bully me into it."

"Oh, alright then. So, uh..." John began, but Pan cut him off. "Hey, I gotta go, bye." "B-" click It felt good hanging up on that sleazeball. She dialed Bra's number. "Hey Bra, wanna go shopping tomorrow? I need a dress for my date with you brother," teased Pan. Bra giggled. "I am really glad he's going with you. His previous dates were real bitches." Pan smiled, "I know."

If Pan could have seen Bra's face, she'd have known something was wrong. Bra was grinning ear to ear. "I'd love to go shopping with you, say two o'clock?" Bra was going to hook her older brother up with one of her best friends. _They are perfect for each other. _"Two is fine with me. See you then." Pan stopped, remembering something. "What about Marron?"

"I'll ask her, bye," said Bra, even now planning. And she wasn't planning on asking Marron, the other woman had too much of a crush on Trunks. "Bye." Pan hung up on Bra and flopped down on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day... and the day after was going to be even longer.

Trunks yahned and stretched. It had been a good day, except the whole 'friend' incident. He liked being with Pan, and was really looking forward to the party. That's a first. After lunch today, he had called up Gohan and invited him to the Valentine's Day Party. He wasn't going to hide from him. For the day after the party, he scheduled a barbeque for the whole gang. He wasn't going to hide from them either. And Pan, well, she'll just have to live with it. _She's mine, damnit. _

He put on his jacket, picked up his briefcase, and walked to his house, which was just the private quarters in Capsule Corp. When he got in, he picked up the phone and dialed Pan's number. After a few rings, Pan answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hey Pan. I didn't wake you or anything did I? If I did, sorry. I just got out of work." Pan glanced at the clock, it was 12:30. _Poor Trunks,_she thought. Always having to work so late. And always having to deal with those brain dead bimbos. _Hoochies._ "You didn't wake me, I was just watching a bit of TV. What's up?" She had actually been writing in her journal, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Tomorrow I'm getting out early, about six. Wanna go to dinner?"

_Another date. _"That'd be great." Trunks smiled playfully, "And Pan, it is a date. Just so that you know." Pan laughed and Trunks joined in. "Gee, Trunks, with all these dates, people might think we're going out." Pan put a hand over her mouth the second those words left it. That was the wrong thing to say. _He's might stop going out with me because the tabloids will eat him alive! Noooo. _"Can't blame them, it's what I'd think too." Pan blinked in surprise. "Oh," was her only reply.

_Shit! Wrong thing to say. Is she happy about that or what? What the hell am I going to do?_ Trunks felt like banging his head on the wall. He considered doing it for a while, but figured it would leave a mark... on the wall. "Pan?" Pan smiled. "This is so cool. We're going out!" Trunks grinned, relieved. "And we really are valentines. Hmmm, what am I going to do for you for Valentine's Day?"

"Taking me to a really nice party would be great, but then, you're already doing that." Trunks chuckled. "I'll just surprise you then." "Trunks!" exclaimed Pan. Trunks only laughed more, and she found her self joining in. Trunks yahned at the same time as Pan. "Looks like we're both tired. Bye Pan."

"Bye, Trunks. See you tomorrow." click Trunks was smiling when he put down the phone. _She likes me. We're going out. Cool._ His mind seemed to repeat over and over. Trunks had never been happier. He strolled into the kitchen and raided the fridge for food. Thankfully, he found enough there to make a couple dozen sandwiches for him. He sat at the kitchen table, munching on sandwiches and thinking about Pan. His non-existent tail would have been swaying if it had been there.

Vegeta stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching his son. He noticed the changes in him, knew what was going on without even asking. His son was bonded to some weak earth woman. 'Bout time too. The way his mate kept whining about grandchildren was going to drive him insane. Vegeta gave a soft half smile that turned into his usual smirk. His son would get a mate to yell at him, to order him around, to hold him... "You're bonded to her."

Trunks jumped and turned around to see his father. "That obvious?" said Trunks, with a smirk of his own. "So, who is your weak, earth woman?" Trunks smiled. "I'm bringing her to the barbeque after Valentine's Day. You'll meet her then." Vegeta shrugged and went back to his room and his mate. Trunks finished his sandwiches, went to his room, and collapsed onto his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Trunks was awake, dressed, showered, and humming by 9:30 that day. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he was having dinner with Pan today. Everything was going great. Bulma noticed his change and smiled. Her little baby was happy (and on time). "Breakfast!" Trunks was at a seat by the kitchen table before she finished saying the word. Vegeta, who had been up since 5:00 (he slept in) strolled in and sat next to Trunks.

Breakfast, like any other meal for a Saiyan was merely a faster than the eye could see shoving of large amounts of food into their mouth. In five minutes, an hour's worth of cooking was demolished and Trunks was headed for the door. "Bye, Kaa-san, see you at work." Trunks raced out the door, Bulma still had an hour before she needed to be in. _It's good to be the president,_ she thought.

Trunks snuck into his office to avoid the large amount of women standing right out side, waiting to see him. He picked up his messages from his secretary, who was drooling at him (and male, too), and sat behind his desk. As he filtered through the large stack of messages he had, he found one that nearly made him laugh out loud._ I forgot about that._

Formal Letter of Apology from John, in Design

Dear VP,

Sorry for the other day. I didn't know Pan was going with you. I only asked her because we have this thing between us and I figured she wanted to go with me. Also, I don't leave my desk often, just so you know. I'm a very hard worker. Happy Valentine's Day.

Formal Reply to Formal Letter of Apology from John, in Design John,

My name is not VP, it's Trunks. And thanks for the apology, it reminded me. You're fired. Be cleared out by the 5:00pm today. Oh, and happy Valentine's Day.

Trunks chuckled as he thought of John pinched, weak face dropped in shock as he read that. _Weasel. I wonder what Pan would think if she knew that he said they had a 'thing.' _Trunks chuckled some more at that thought. _Maybe I should tell her... _He didn't have time to finish the rest of his messages because his office door was thrown open and a bunch of boy-crazy women swamped his desk, all searching for blood, and _his! _

Pan woke with a smile on her face. She had had another really cool dream. She blushed as she remembered it. _Store that for later use,_ she thought as she showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. She arrived at work at 10:00am exactly and walked through the empty isles to her desk. Everyone was out mooning over Trunks. _He's mine you fools, mine! _she thought again, even more correct this time.

She heard a soft sob followed by "Fuck ass piece of shit hore fuck..." Intrigued, or just mildly curious, she decided to check it out. She found John stooped over the company computer with the saddest look on his tear-streaked face. He looked so pitiful she almost wanted to laugh. She didn't, it would look bad. Feel good, look bad. "John?" she questioned in a soft voice.

John made a futile attempt to brush the tears away and looked at her. "He fired me. I sent him a letter of apology and he fired me. This sucks..." he trailed off, but then started again. "You two seem like close friends, could you talk to him for me?" Oh, Pan was going to talk to him alright. _That little! John didn't do anything but annoy me. He doesn't trust me and thinks he has to get John out of the picture. Ohhhh, when I get my hands on him... _Pan blushed after that thought, but it only made her face even redder and angrier looking.

"P-pan?" asked John in a small, quavering voice, but Pan was already headed away. It seemed thankful to John that her direction was to the VP's office. _She'll get me my job back, she can do it. And this mean she likes me, considering that she's doing this for me. John smiled. I got this one in the bag._

Trunks had managed to get most of the adoring women out of his office, but one remained. It was Brunch, Lunch's daughter. She was one of those women you couldn't say no to, mainly because she was in her manic blonde swing. All he needed to do was get her to sneeze and turn back in to the agreeable, I hate violence, woman she was when she wasn't armed to the teeth. _Why me?_

"Trunks, I get what I want, and I want you," she said calmly, holding a gun to his face. Trunks wasn't afraid of the gun, he just liked this suit (tight blue shirt, black pants, and a long, black duster like in all the westerns). Also, it would be quite a scandal, a blonde with a gun chasing after him and calling him Trunksie-pooh. He felt like banging his head on the desk.

"Uhhhh, Brunch, really, we'll go to dinner sometime..." he groped for the can of hairspray. "How about tonight, nine o'clock?" Brunch shifted in her position of her thighs straddling Trunks' more muscled ones. "No, Trunks, I want to be your Valentine." Just a little more, Trunks thought, reaching for the can of hair spray.

Pan stopped up short at the sight that greeted her. She was no longer angry, but numb. Trunks just agreed to go out to dinner with a woman who was sitting on his lap. Out to dinner on the same night they were supposed to go, right after her and Trunks were. Pan spun on a heal and left the office.

_Got it!_ Trunks grabbed the can and sprayed it full in Brunch's face. Brunch sneezed once... and then again. _Damn!_ Her hair blinked a dark, but stayed blonde. She grinned and knocked the hair spray out of Trunks' hand. _I am so screwed._ Pan was thinking something along those lines too.

_Or, atleast, he doesn't have a date for the Valentine's Day Party, _she thought as she brushed the tears from her eyes. She began to plot revenge...

Brunch left as a pretty, dark haired, woman after a feather blew in from the open office window. Trunks sighed in relief. He logged on his computer and checked his Email. Two caught his eye, one from Pan and one from John. Trunks growled, _wasn't it 5:00pm, yet? _He opened them up to look at them, John's first. He'd save the best for last.

From John, in accounting

Dear Trunks,

It's me, Pan. I don't think you should have fired John. What, you don't trust me? Email me giving me a detailed description of your reasons for firing him, please. Thank you.

He replied to that one right away, to Pan's Email address.

Foward: Formal Apology from John, in Design

Dear VP,

Sorry for the other day. I didn't know Pan was going with you. I only asked her because we have this thing between us and I figured she wanted to go with me. Also, I don't leave my desk often, just so you know. I'm a very hard worker. Happy Valentine's Day.

From Pan-chan,

Dear Trunks,

I can't make dinner tonight, and I'm getting my dress at lunch today, soooo I'll see you tomorrow at the party. 'Till then...

Reply: From Pan-chan

Dear Pan-chan,

Give_ me_ a detailed description of your reasons for _that! _What's up, love? Why not, and why were you so worked up of that dork, John, anyway? Doesn't matter. I look forward to seeing you at the party. I love you Pan-chan, call me tonight, k?

Vice President of Capsule Corporation, Trunks

Pan smiled as she finished with her emails. The ones she sent to Trunks weren't the only one she sent. She glanced at the wall clock. One hour till she could go shopping with Bra and maybe Marron. Oh, man, I can't wait till Valentine's day...

From Pan, Trunks' secretary,

Dear Brunch,

Trunks said he'd me more than happy to go with you. I think you are so lucky. Have a great time.

Vice President of Capsule Corp.'s secretary, Pan

A digitalized computer voice toned out that Pan had another message. She checked it, it was from Trunks, a forward of John's letter of apology. Pan read it, then blew up. A golden aura surrounded her and she tracked that little weasel down. When she found him, she tarred and feathered him.

"A THING GOING ON!" she roared. "GET BACK HERE!" John, feathers dangling, ran away from the enraged Pan. For the next hour Pan, tracked, beat, stuffed, and kicked John around. It helped her get over her anger at Trunks. _Maybe I can face Bra without showing how much he hurt me... Grrrr. _"JOHN! KA ME HA ME HA!" A crispy John squeaked, and fell unconscious. From behind her, Pan heard Bra laugh.

"What did he do?" she asked. Pan growled. "He told Trunks we had a 'THING'. Grrrrrrrr." Bra broke out into hysterical laughter, so much so that she was almost rolling on the ground. Pan shot her a 'death to you' glare and Bra immediately stopped. "Can we go shopping now. I need to get a dress for my date with Goten."

Pan giggled. "Do you like him?" she asked. "Do you like Trunks?" Pan hesitated. "Yeah." Bra gave her an odd look, shook her head, grabbed Pan's hand, and headed to her hot pink convertible. The two women sped off towards the mall. They arrived in no time at all and began looking for dresses.

"Ohhh, this one is nice!" exclaimed Bra, examining a dark velvet, backless long dress. "Ohhh, yea. It'd look great on you Bra!" Bra smiled. "Everything looks great on me." Pan laughed at her friend and Bra ran to try the dress on. As predicted, it looked great. Bra bought it. After a few more stores, Pan found what she was looking for. It was also strapless, but made of a shimmering black material that when held to the light, was slightly purple. The dress was made of a silky material that was shorter than Bra's dress and fanned out when she twirled. It came with a black choker that was adorned with pearls and accentuated her slender neck. Bra pouted.

"No fair, yours is better." Pan smiled. It was the perfect dress for what she was planning. It was beautiful, attention grabbing, heart stealing, and perfect. _Oh this is going to be sooo good._

The rest of the day passed quickly for both of them. Trunks had never got a reply to his Email asking why Pan couldn't go to dinner, but he did hear about John. The poor guy couldn't leave grounds quickly enough. From what he had heard, he was mumbling something about crazy women and feathers. _That's my crazy woman! _Trunks made his way to his house and his room carefully, trying to avoid the crowds of women that hark on him to see if he has a Valentine. He stayed late at work, since he wasn't going out with Pan, and when he got home he fixed himself dinner.

It was actually made for him, Bulma had saved him something. _I love you too, mom. _Somehow, he mother always had time for that sort of stuff. Probably because his father wanted to spend time with her and wouldn't 'let' her work too late. He envied them, they weren't perfect (this is Vegeta we're talking about), but they were happy. _I'll have that soon. Pan's my mate. I wonder, is she bonded to me or is this a one way thing? I don't think you can have one without the other._

Trunks finished dinner and went to his room. He saw his suit for the party hanging in the closet and knew that tomorrow would be a good day. _Hopefully Gohan won't kill me before I get to explain._

Pan sank depressed into her chair at the cherry wood desk. She almost didn't want to write in her journal, almost didn't want to go to the party. _No, this is no longer for your sake, but for revenge! _Her very soul seemed to be crying and the rest of her was like a lifeless hulk. _Why do I feel like I'm dying?_

Trunks went to dinner with 'Brunch,' a pretty little blonde. He's playing with me. He made me think we were more than friends and he's playing me! For the V-day party, I told Brunch she was going with Trunks, and I'm taking Uub. He was in town and I decided he might want to go. So he's going with me. To get back at Trunks... This feels wrong. I don't want to hurt him, I just want to be with him. Ah, but I am not a woman to be played.

Pan put her journal away, sick at heart. She had to drag her tired limbs to the bed for sleep that probably wasn't going to come. She trembled and looked over at her dress for the party. _Maybe it's not what I think. Maybe it was an accident. _As improbable as that sounded, it still lulled her to a fitful sleep.

Valentine's Day had come, but Trunks felt leadened. The morning seemed to pass incredibly slow and in the pit of his stomach, he had an ominous feeling. _Something's wrong... Maybe Pan?_ The feeling of dread hadn't left by lunch time, and Trunks was going to be busy during lunch, talking to Pan's dad. Before he left to meet Gohan at the Capsule Corp. Cafe, he stopped by at Pan's office.

She seemed annoyed, distracted, and busy. He decided not to interrupt her, atleast she was alright. The eerie feeling in his stomach didn't go away, though. _I'm probably just nervous about the party tonight. _He wasn't sure that was it, but he didn't have time to think about it.

When Trunks arrived at the CCC, he saw Gohan in a business suit, waiting for him. Gohan smiled as his lavender haired friend walked over and sat down. Trunks laughed nervously, "Gohan, about the Valentine's Day Party..."

"I know," he interrupted, " Uub taking my little Pan. But it's OK. He's a nice kid... Trunks?" Trunks' eyes had turned red and an aura surrounded him. "With Uub?" he asked in a quiet voice. Gohan, confused, put his on the back oh of head in a very Goku way and nodded. Trunks scowled in a very Vegeta way and stood up. "What?"

"A few days ago Pan agreed to go with me, and, damnit, she's going to go with me!" having said that, Trunks shot off into the air. "What's eating him? It's almost like he was jealous... Jealous! Oh, my poor Pan!" _All of these boys won't leave her be._

"PAN!" Pan jumped at the sound of her name being called and saw a very, very angry looking Trunks in the doorway of her office. He came in, closed the door, and started toward Pan, still keeping his eyes on her. "What?" she asked, blinking in confusion. "You're going to the Valentine's Day Party with Uub?" Pan gasped. _He found out. Oh well, better now than later. _

"Yes, I am. And you get to go with your bimbo! Atleast I'm only going with someone I think of as a friend! Atleast I didn't schedule a date on the same night as another date! YOU have no right to be mad at ME. You started this. YOU ASSHOLE!" Pan had leapt to her feet and was shaking with anger, growling and flaring with a gold aura. Trunks growled in response, the stopped up short, realizing what she had said.

"You saw me with Brunch!" he exclaimed in a surprised voice. "Yes, I saw you with Brunch!" grumbled Pan. "Then why didn't you help get that psycho lady off me!" At Pan's confused look, Trunks hurried to explain. "Brunch is Lunch's daughter. When she is in her blonde state, she's violent as hell. She had a gun to my head and was telling me she wouldn't take no for an answer. Personally, I didn't want it to get into the papers that a blonde was chasing me around shooting at me!"

Pan's lower lip quivered. "Really," she asked in a small voice. Trunks laughed and held open his arms. Pan ran into them and Trunks smiled and held her tightly. His mate. The ominous feeling left him and he was once again looking forward to tonight's party. Trunks buried his face in Pan's soft, midnight colored hair and breathed in her lilac scent.

sniffel "Sorry, Trunks. I didn't know," she said into his chest. "Don't worry about it, love," he whispered into her ear. Pan shivered. He seemed very close, very large, and very male. Trunks growled lightly in her ear, and mumbled "Tonight." With that, he left and Pan was in a dazed state for long while after.

7:30pm arrived and it was time for the party to begin. The lines of coordinators and decorators milled about the place only moments before disappeared to nothing and were replaced by dozens of tuxedoed men holding trays, who mingled through the crowd that was just beginning to show. Just about every C.C. employee showed up, bringing two or more friends and the place soon became packed. The walls were adorned by small chubby babies with wings (that looked alot like chibi-Trunks) and hearts. The tablecloths were dark red and red wine was being served by half of the servers.

The double doors to the assembly hall opened and Trunks, in a black suit with a dark purple/red shirt, stepped in. Almost every female, and some males, in the room turned their heads to stare at the Vice President. Trunks sighed and headed over to one of the servers caring the alcohol.

The VP was alone? Whispers could be heard throughout the crowd, and especially by Saiyan ears, that maybe Trunks had come alone this year. Or maybe his date was to meet him here. Yes, Yes, they agreed, she must be meeting him here. But who would be stupid enough to keep him waiting?

Just the Brunch walked over to him, blonde hair bouncing. "Trunksie-pooh, weren't you going to dance with me?" He looked confused for a second, then yipped. "Uh-uh-uh, Brunch, how nice to see you... I hate to tell you this, but..." he trailed off as he saw something had caught her attention. Uubu. "Who is he?" Trunks smiled, "He is a great fighter, trained under Goku, and he's single tonight. Tell him Pan said you might go with him instead." Brunch smiled, "Oh yes, your nice secretary," and started off toward Uubu. Poor Uubu, thought Trunks. _And what exactly did my secretary tell her?_

The double doors parted again and Pan entered the room. She was dressed in the dark purple, shimmering, backless dress with choker and again, heads turned. Trunks' jaw hit the floor. Pan gulped, nervous at all the people staring at her, spotted Trunks, and headed over to him. He seemed surprised.

"Trunks? Something wrong?" she asked. gulp "N-n-nothing," he stuttered. "Y-you look great!" Pan smiled. "So do you," she said, and she meant it. _Black is really his color. _"S-so, you wanna dance?" Pan smiled again and nodded. The two moved out on the dance floor and swayed gracefully to the slow song that was playing.

They dance for half the night and talked/ate for the other half. Whispers went out again, this time it was what a great couple they were. Pan thought the whole thing was wonderful and the night seemed to stretch on into eternity. It was perfect. Trunks held the opposite opinion, though. He couldn't wait to be out of there, to get Pan alone and claim her once and for all.

At midnight, Trunks led Pan out of the party. Pan thought it was too early, the fun was scheduled to go on until dawn, but Trunks insisted, so she followed. He shot off into the sky, Pan in tow, and found a nice, secluded spot and pulled out a capsule house. He flung the capsule on the ground and a small, domed building appeared.

Pan giggled, now realizing why Trunks wanted to leave the party so soon. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. Late into the night and into the wee hours of the morning, Trunks made love to her until both collapsed, sated and half-asleep.

Pan yahned and snuggled closer to the warm, nice smelling pillow that was next to her. She was still half asleep, but was very content. A few places on her body ached, but other than that, everything else was comfortable. Her neck hurt for some reason she couldn't explain and her legs were tangled in her blanket again, it would seem. Above her head, she heard a yahn and it was accompanied by a delightful rumbling of breath in her nice warm pillow. _Pillows can't breathe. _

"'Morning Pan," grumbled Trunks, rubbing his face further in her silky, lilac scented hair. "Trunks, what are you doing in my bed? Or is this a dream, a nice, pretty little dream?" Trunks blinked his eyes open. "Wha?" he said in a dazed, confused voice. "Pan, remember?" Pan didn't want to remember, she just wanted to stay here, next to her warm pillow. She told him that and was rewarded with more delightful rumbling.

"Ah, well, I do that to women. And if you remembered, you'd know that every morning you can wake to your nice warm pillow. Now get up and cook me some breakfast." Pan bit him for being mean and he chuckled again. Pan buried her head into his chest again, trying to catch a few more moments of bliss before the world intruded. "Pan..." came his soft voice, "are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Pan nodded and looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" Trunks shook his head. "Last night was kind of a blur for me, and since it was a first for you..." He shrugged. Pan gave him a confused look that further confirmed to him that he hadn't hurt her.

"Now get up and cook me breakfast," she said to him, leaning back into less warm, but real pillows. Trunks frowned and ran a hand over her neck. Pan winced. "I bit you, left a mark," he said, but he was smiling. "My dad says that means you belong to me. That I've claimed you." Pan frowned at him. "Really? Then come here so I can bite you!" Trunks' eyes went wide and he leapt from the bed, and she chased him around the small room.

Trunks ended up cornered in the bathroom, and Pan decided that now would be a nice time to take a shower and doused Trunks with freezing water. Trunks pulled her in and they showered together. They ended up on the bed again after their shower, and Pan finally got to bite Trunks. And they began their life together, long and perfect.


End file.
